1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a suction cup (sucker) device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Suction cup devices for attaching goods to wall surfaces or the like have been proposed.
This type of suction cup device includes a case, a suction cup (sucker), a displacement mechanism provided in the case and operative to support a central part of the suction cup in such a manner that the central part can be displaced, and a contact part provided in the case and capable of making contact with a surface to be sucked or with the back surface of the suction cup.
After the suction cup makes suction contact with the surface to be sucked, the contact part is put into contact with the surface to be sucked or with the back surface of the suction cup, and the central part of the suction cup is spaced away from the surface to be sucked by the displacement mechanism, whereby the suction cup device is put in suction contact with the surface to be sucked in a chatterless stable state.
The contact part has been formed in an annular shape extending continuously along the outer periphery of the suction cup (refer to Japanese Utility Model No. 3084140 as Patent Document 1, and Japanese Utility Model No. 3014841 as Patent Document 2).